Mean Girls
by Stargazing Miracle
Summary: Rima was bullied. Was. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG MEAN GIRLS, IT BELONGS TO RACHEL CROW.


Mean Girls

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song Mean Girls by Rachel Crow. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side and the moment you arrive they all leave the table?

Rima walked out of the lunch line all by herself with tray in hand. All she wanted was a friend... She sat down and the big bully, Yamabuki Saaya, whispered something to her friend and quickly left her table. Her group scrambled up and followed, leaving Rima by herself.

Calling me everything but my name need I remind you again just call me "Rima."

Sitting at her desk, Rima was reading a manga quietly. She wasn't giggling, she wasn't laughing. She had nothing to laugh at. Nothing was funny. That was her reason; if nothing's funny, what's there to laugh about? Saaya walked up to her and smacked the book out of Rima's grasp. "Loser! What a freak! What are you doing anyway? Reading? Ugh, such a creep." Rima's eyes burned with tears but she blinked them away, refusing to let Saaya see her cry. "I will not lose to Saaya."

How would you feel if you're running home crying lock yourself in your room don't want anyone to see ya?

Click clack. Click clack. That's the noise Rima's shoes made as they crashed into the pavement. It was raining, pouring, alot for the summer season. Her hair was soaking wet. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Rima threw open the door to her house and kicked off her shoes. She ran upstairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. Sinking down her bedroom door, she began to silently cry. Tears flowed freely across her small, pale face. What does a girl have to do to be happy?

Everyone's having fun outside and you're telling yourself..

Rima cried harder as she heard the younger children play outside and shriek with delight. She used to be that way; she was only a child. An innocent little child, knowing little of the cruel world she lived on. "I won't let it get to me any more, I don't want to feel this way! I can't believe I let it go so far...no! It's not okay.."

What do you know about me? Do you wanna know what I think? Mean girls, mean girls, I'll just comb you out of my curls. Mean girls, mean girls, you no longer run my world. Mean girls, mean girls, I'll just comb you out of my curls!

It was a Saturday today. Rima pulled on her bright blue tank top. She was going to go outside and live her life today. She walked into the bright sunlight and pulled her sunglasses from her purse. As she was walking, she bumped into a girl. A tall, redhead girl with a smug look for specifics. Just her luck. Rima sighed. "Saaya..." She started, but the girl cut her off. "Don't 'Saaya' me! What's a small, ugly blonde like you doing out here in the wilderness?" Rima just walked. Saaya quickly caught up and pushed herself in front of Rima's path. "Well? Answer me!" She hissed. "I'm living my life, Saaya. I'm not going to let you rule it."

How would you feel everytime you go out someone's looking at you weird, calling you a loser?

"Hey, loser. I told you to answer me." Saaya snarled, but Rima was unfazed. "I did. I'm living my life, and I'm NOT going to let you rule it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to go." She tried stepping around her, but one again, she pushed herself in front of Rima once again. "And what's with that shirt? It's so ugly! I mean, pink is so the craze right now," Saaya remarked.

All these girls wearing bubblegum pink, guess I didn't get the memo 'cause they're laughing at my blue shirt. Well I hope you feel good about treating you know like a prefect stranger; it's easier than standing by my side...ohhh

"Saaya. I can't believe this. We used to know each other. Before you started hanging out with the 'Bubblegum Babes.'" Rima tried to reason with Saaya...but no use.

I won't let it get to me no more, I don't wanna feel this way. I can't believe I let it get so far. No, it's NOT okay!

Saaya had a hurt look, as if she wanted to gain back her friendship with Rima, but being so stubborn, quickly replaced it with a smart comeback. "Yeah, I hang out with the Bubblegum Babes. You should totes make a club-and call it the Stupid Sparkles." Boiling anger bubbling to the tip of Rima's blonde curls, she lost it. She completely lost it. "What do you know about me, Saaya? Do you wanna know what I think?! I think you're a bully. And you don't get it at all. You are a"-Rima spelled it out-"B-U-L-L-Y. And you'd do anything you possibly can to make others' lives miserable. Why do you do this?"

Mean girls, mean girls. Imma' just comb you out of my curls. Mean girls, mean girls. You no longer run my world. Mean girls, mean girls, Imma' just comb you outta my curls.

Saaya was shocked. Not only that Rima had confronted her, she'd pointed out what she'd done. Of course, Saaya didn't show it. She just HAD to keep up the fight. "You wanna go, Mashiro? I'll take you down as soon as I make contact with your skin!" Rima ignored it. "And why-Dear Kamisama tell me why- do you pick on me? No, I'm not encouraging you to keep up the bullying and pick on someone else-but, why? What exactly IS the special quality I have that no one else does?" This is the crazy part- Saaya just walked away. She just left.

Who do you think you are? A loud-mouthed cafeteria star? Maybe some body was cold to you, so you think that's what you're 'sposed to do

That Monday at the cafeteria, Rima was watching Saaya closely. She almost burned off the candle back at the park, and Saaya could be planning anything and everything she could to get Rima back. Psychic. Saaya pushed herself from her seat and stood up. "Everybody, I have an announcement! Please listen!" The cafeteria went quiet and all eyes were on her. "Is everyone familiar with Mashiro Rima?" The kids nodded and said "Yes." "Well then. You'd be interested to know that her cold-hearted and ever so annoyed facade is just that-a facade." Rima's eyes widened. What was Saaya going to say next? "She's actually really happy, and doesn't have any fanboys at all. She reads gag mangas and watches comedy shows. Who likes someone with a facade? Someone who lies to everyone that likes her?" A pink haired girl stood up. Wasn't that...Hinamori Amu? "I do. I also have a facade that know one knows until now. I'm actually really shy and not cool and spicy; I have trouble making friends and expressing my feelings." A small grin tugged at the corners of Rima's lips. Someone is...standing up for her? Maybe...maybe a friend?

One day it might be you, when you need a friend but you're no longer cool; when everyone leaves when you walk in the room I just hope they forgive youuu...

Some days later, Rima had grown to like Amu, and they had become pretty close. She'd befriended some other people: Souma Kuukai, Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Yuiki Yaya. Saaya was no longer a part of her life, at least not a big one. Amu and Rima were walking into the lunchroom, linked arms, and saw Saaya sitting alone. She was looking at her tray, poking and prodding the food with her fork. Rima wiggled out of the link, and walked to Saaya. Amu gave a look that said, "You must know what you're doing..." and Rima gave one that said, "Don't worry." "Hey, Saaya," Rima said. Saaya slowly lifted her head. She looked sad and pale, but Rima didn't care. "Rima...I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..it's all my fault what happened a few days ago..." Before Saaya got a chance to look Rima in the eyes, she was staring at her back. She looked over her shoulder to face Saaya, before whispering something. She said, "I won't let it get to me anymore, I'm better this way..." She turned and walked back to a proud Amu. Before she left the lunchline with her tray, she hummed a little song. The words were: I can't believe I let it get so far, but now, it's okay...

* * *

**Wow! 1,434 words without the title, author's note and disclaimer. I kinda came up with this idea out of nowhere soo...but I feel like this is a message to bullies and those who are being bullied. Bullies: STOP! It's just not right! Like the lyrics say, one day it might be you! And to the victims: TELL SOMEONE. You could do that, or stand up to the bully, or even get a friend to do it! Please tell somebody :( So that's basically it, and yes I changed a fraction of the lyrics...I hope that's not against the rules D: Anyway, thanks for reading! R&R, pweesh! :3**


End file.
